


Love Wave

by blueharmony



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharmony/pseuds/blueharmony
Summary: One shots of Alexa and Finn





	1. Affair

She didn't know when things got so twisted up all of a sudden. 

One day she's in love with Buddy Murphy, her mental health was great, everything was fine- and  the next she's sitting on the toilet in the women's locker room, fiddling with her ring and taking deep breaths because she felt anxiety coming on. 

The WWE Raw show had ended an hour ago, and she had told Nia she would be riding with someone else, to which Nia said okay since she was riding with Charlotte and the girls. But before she left, Nia looked at Alexa carefully and asked "Are you okay Lexi?" 

Alexa nodded, giving her a smile. "Yeah just need to go to the bathroom, I'll text you later okay? Have fun!" Nia nodded, and they gave each other a quick hug. 

She breathed deeply, and got up, unlocked the bathroom door and walked to the sinks to wash her hands. She looked into her reflection of the mirror. 

Alexa felt shaky as she grabbed paper towels and wiped her face, she had begun crying but didn't notice. 

She grabbed her bags and slung a backpack over her shoulder. She noticed her hand was shaking as it grabbed the door handle, and she felt her heart pound, and she knew she had to stop outside because she felt a panic attack coming on. 

She was outside for a second, the cool air against her face when she felt a hand on her arm. 

"Lexi, breathe," His voice immediately calmed her down. She looked up to see blue eyes, those blue eyes she knew she was falling for instead of Buddy Murphy's. 

"Breathe with me okay? One. . . Two. . . Three," Finn said, breathing deeply with her. He grabbed both of her arms, massaging little circles with his thumbs on each side, and just like that, as fast as it came, the anxiety and the panic attack was gone. 

Finn stepped closer to her, kissing her forehead. She collapsed into him, arms wrapping around his torso. She cried silently, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Finn stroked her hair, resting his chin on top of her head. He held her, as she grabbed onto him. 

"I don't know what to do, I mean I do but it's going to be so hard to tell him." She said softly, and he listened to her. 

"Lexi, ya know I don't want you to be miserable over this, you can go to him, be with him. I want ya to be happy even if it means I won't be in the picture," He said, and she hugged him tighter. 

"That's the thing; I can't lie to myself. There was a reason before as to why I still didn't pursue the marriage, why we were engaged for so long. It just didn't work, and then after so long, I was able to fall in love-" she stopped abruptly, taking a breather. 

She leaned back, and looked up at him, staring into his eyes, 

"I love you Finn. That's what I know is true, and I know I have to break up with him, its just, its hard because he's been a huge part of my life," she blinked tears away, and Finn cupped the sides of her face, kissing her nose .

"There's no rush love. Do it when you feel okay, I don't want you to keep having anxiety over this." Alexa thought she would melt whenever she heard that soft voice of his. 

"I'm going to do it soon, please trust me," She whispered, and he nodded, kissing her forehead again and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her close. 

He then separated, still grabbing onto her hand as he carried her backpack so all she had to drag was her bags that had wheels. 

He let go when they made their way outside, in case anyone was seeing them. He threw on his shades and made sure his hoodie on. 

He quickly opened the car, opening trunks and stuffing them inside. Alexa quickly opened the passenger side and slipped inside, her shades on as well. Even though it was night they both couldn't take any chances. 

Finn checked and made sure everything was fine, and got into the car. He drove them away from the arena, crossing into a freeway. 

As he was driving, he laid his hand on Alexa's thigh, and smiled when he felt hers on top of his. 


	2. You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU in which Finn is there for Alexa especially through mental health issues and anorexia recovery.

Alexa went to class, but paid no attention at all. She looked at her notebook and saw she had scribbled the whole page. 

She looked to her side to see someone narrowing their eyes at her and her notes. She quickly closed her notebook and got up and left the class. As she opened the door to leave she heard someone from the nearest seat grumble "finally that fat bitch is gone," 

As she walked to her dorm, she saw some girls look at her, up and down and made a face. She zipped up her sweater more, despite the heat that was coming on that late morning. 

She looked at herself through the glass of the buildings she passed by, and saw a fat blonde girl. 

She was now running to her dorm. 

When she got there, she slipped into her bed and pulled the covers over her, too disgusted with herself. 

Alexa was glad then that her room mate had left the week for a family event, so she could be alone and try to burn off her calories for that day, even though it was  morning and all she had eaten was pecans and water. 

But she was fat, she had to purge it out. It didn't matter what her close friends and family thought; they were encouraging a pig. 

As Alexa contemplated her next action, someone knocked on the door. 

She laid still, didn't say anything, until she heard his voice, "Lexi, you in there?" 

She looked at the clock. It was already nine pm, she hadn't eaten anything and she had spent the whole day in self loathing. 

She got up, and opened the door. Finn looked at her, eyebrows scrunched up in worry. She let him in, and he closed the door gently behind them. 

He grabbed her by the arm, and cupped her face. 

"You've been crying. Is it those days?" He wondered, and she confirmed. "It's one of those days," she croaked, clasping her hands on top of his. 

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow," She mumbled, and he replied, "I wanted to see you," 

He brushed her tears aside, and pulled her to him, giving her a kiss on the forehead. After a moment he pulled her to her bed, and there he cuddled her. As she curled into a ball, he spooned her, stroking her hair and whispering that she was beautiful over and over again. He gave her kisses on top of her head, and while one hand was stroking her hair, the other was intertwined with hers. 

They stayed like that for a while, and Alexa started to feel just a bit better. She recounted the morning, and she knew everything was in her head. 

No one paid attention to her in class, no girls gave her looks when she was walking and she wasn't that fat ugly blonde she saw in the glass  

And even though she knew all of this, it was still hard. 

Finn never left her side, especially on days where her anxiety and body dysmorphia skyrocketed. 

"I love you." Alexa said, drifting to sleep. 

"I love you more," Finn said softly, and they both slept. 

The next day, Finn woke up with no one beside him. He got up and heard Alexa say "Hey prince charming! I got us pancakes; used my pass," 

She was bubbly, and he noticed that she was wearing a shirt with jeans. It was a step up from her suffocating in the black sweater and sweats from yesterday. 

She grinned at him. 

"You look beautiful as always," he said, just smiling at her. It ached him every time he had to see her with her days, but he knew that it  took time, and he knew he wouldn't leave her anywhere. 

"Glad you acknowledge it," She joked, blushing slightly. Two years together and Finn was still able to make her blush. 

"I always have love," He mused, and opened his arms, beckoning her to come.

She threw herself at his arms, kissing him. She giggled as he attacked her with kisses. 

 


End file.
